<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Never Know (until it's too late) by JustcallmeStar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161837">You Never Know (until it's too late)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustcallmeStar/pseuds/JustcallmeStar'>JustcallmeStar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood and Injury, Death, F/F, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Sorry, Introspection, My First Fanfic, Possibly Unrequited Love, Sad, Unrequited Love, Vomiting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:22:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustcallmeStar/pseuds/JustcallmeStar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Alex?"</p>
<p>No answer. She can't seem to muster the strength to yell again, or do anything, really. And then a thought, simple and unhurried settles on her.</p>
<p>She going to die here.</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>The sad one where Kara Is dying and has some thoughts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers &amp; Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Never Know (until it's too late)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She tried to take a deep breath.</p>
<p>It didn't go well, pain ripped through her chest and the iron like taste of blood tore up her throat, and was quickly vomited onto the floor. She didn't know where she was or what was going on, everything was hazy and blurry through a thick fog of pain. </p>
<p>The last thing she remembers is fighting. It had been an easy one, a small alien that wasn't very strong. She thought it would be easy, a fight for Supergirl that was quick enough that she could be at work on time and not listen to Snappers yelling about the importance of time.</p>
<p>The point is she can't remember how she got here. There is nothing but a single light in the distance, and part of her wonders if it's just her imagination.</p>
<p>"Alex?"</p>
<p>No answer. She can't seem to muster the strength to yell again, or do anything, really. And then a thought, simple and unhurried settles on her.</p>
<p>She going to die here.</p>
<p>And for some reason it doesn't scare her. It doesn't make her start thrashing desperately, doesn't make her want to scream. Doesn't do anything other settle on her heart like a warm blanket.</p>
<p>There are things she wants to do before she passes, before she enters the Light of Rao with her first family.</p>
<p>First family. She's never thought of it like that. She supposes it's true though, she has a family on Earth. She has James and his bright passion, Winn and his geeky toys and bad puns, Lena with her shining brilliance and fierce attitude and even J'onn, a fellow alien with his hidden smirks and low chuckles.</p>
<p>And Alex.</p>
<p>Alex with her selflessness and need to protect, Alex with her simple generosity towards others, like it's the most simple thing ever. If someone is a good person they deserve good things. If someone is a bad person though, Alex changes. And Kara loves that side of her just as much. Alex gets a look in her eyes, a fierce glow that screams danger and her jaw hardens with anger.</p>
<p>She loves how Alex sees the world, through a landscape of varying shades of gray. When they were kids, Alex had tried to explain good and bad to her, how good people sometimes do bad things and bad sometimes do good things.</p>
<p>Kara hadn't gotten it at the time because Krypton had a rather archaic justice system. The bad got sent to Fort Rozz and the good lived long and happy lives. That was it. Kara had understood more when she had spent longer on Earth, when Astra had shown up with good intentions and bad methods.</p>
<p>And sometimes, Kara believes herself to be a bad person. The thoughts creep up when it's late and she's been alone for too long. That she must have done something, hurt someone. She tries to understand why things happen to her the way they do, what she did to deserve it. First Krypton, then Jeremiah in an increasing body count.</p>
<p> But then, she thinks, if she is a bad person than how come she has someone as amazing as Alex that loves her? Maybe it's a price, she thinks as she coughs up more blood. Maybe to deserve Alex, she had to lose everything else. And as she thinks she about it, she realizes that if offered the choice, between Krypton and Alex she wouldn't even hesitate.</p>
<p>Alex may be her second family.</p>
<p>But she's the best Kara's ever had, and all she ever needed.</p>
<p>She just wishes she could have told Alex how much she loved her, remove the weight that's been on her chest for twelve years. Maybe Alex wouldn't have ever talked to her again, maybe she would stuttered out how she didn't feel the same and they would've worked through it, stayed best friends. Maybe in a different world in a different time, Alex would've smiled, that breathtaking one that made her eyes crinkle and kissed her. Maybe.</p>
<p>But she'll never know, because it's too late and she missed her chance.</p>
<p>And she'll just have to deal with that.</p>
<p>And then the light grows bigger, engulfing her and she thinks maybe she'll tell Alex in the next life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! This is my first story and I tried, but please leave constructive criticism or just tell me if I should just crawl under a rock. </p>
<p>~~Star~~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>